


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第五章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第五章

“你喜欢这种乳钉呢，还是这种马蹄环呢？虽然我觉得不管哪种在你身上都好看。”瑟维笑眯眯地看着他。

“你、你快给克利切闭嘴！”克利切脸涨得通红，像只炸毛了的猫一样狠狠扯过瑟维手上的工具拍在了托盘上砸出一声巨响，然后背过身不再看他，脱下外套扔在一旁的椅子上，细长的手指一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，之后往床上一躺。

瑟维失笑地看着他一副英勇就义的样子。

“那就乳钉吧，用这玩意儿打应该不会太痛。”

瑟维爬上床，伏在克利切的上方。猛然压过来的人带着些微侵略的气势让克利切有些难耐，他刚想开口就被瑟维的吻堵了回去。

嘴唇被瑟维轻咬着，舌头轻舔着克利切的唇齿哄着他张开嘴。克利切想要推开他的手因为乳头被揉捏带来的酥麻感而发软，这种调情般的推搡只会诱惑得瑟维动作更加猛烈。

激烈的吻从嘴唇一路下滑到被揉捏到有些挺立的乳头上。小巧的乳头被揉到发硬，瑟维毫不犹豫的含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，卖力的吸吮着。

“唔……”酥麻感从胸口扩散，奇异的快感让克利切忍不住微微挺胸，想让瑟维也照顾一下另一边。

魔术师的手还带着整洁的白手套，摸上了被冷落的另一边。粗糙的触感把小小的乳尖揉弄的迅速充血，硬得像颗石子一般挺立在单薄的蜜色胸膛上。

被玩弄胸部的羞耻感带来了更多的快感，让克利切觉得自己都快硬了。

“快、快停下！”他红着脸艰难地推开瑟维，呼吸凌乱。

瑟维直起腰，骑坐在克利切的腰间，满意地看着被玩弄到原来的两三倍大的乳头。充血了的乳尖红艳艳的像颗成熟的野莓，还泛着唾液的水光，看得瑟维差点忍不住再舔上两口。

“不弄硬了不好穿环啊，我亲爱的克利切。”魔术师拖过旁边的小桌，拿起沾了消毒液的棉球轻轻涂抹。

“呜、啊……哈……”冰凉的液体涂抹在散发着热量的乳头上的触感让克利切忍不住抖了一下，他看上去有点紧张，身体微微颤动着，目光紧紧盯着瑟维的手。

瑟维听着克利切细微的呜咽声有些蠢蠢欲动。他压抑住自己的冲动，在硬挺着的乳头侧面做了个标记。

他拿起那把奇异的穿孔器，放在了克利切的乳头上。

“别怕，不会有事的。”瑟维看着克利切略带丝不安的异色瞳，温声安抚他。

伴随着话语，手指渐渐施力，感受到穿孔器里的弹簧被压紧的弹力，瑟维毫不犹豫的按了下去。

弹出的针带着猛烈的气势一瞬间穿透了神经。

“呜！…唔、嗯……！”克利切猛的仰起头。轻微的痛感并不是很强烈，但布满神经的乳尖被针穿透带来的剧烈刺激感和奇异的酥麻快感让克利切浑身像烧起来了一般热，激出来的冷汗附着在高热的身体上，几乎快蒸腾出了雾气。

瑟维看得一清二楚，克利切那一瞬间濒临绝顶的神情。他的身体还在微微颤动，瘦削的蜜色身体上浮现出淡淡的粉色，简直像快要高潮了一般。

瑟维深吸一口气再次强压下自己的性冲动，拿过新的消毒棉球擦拭了下渗出的一丝血，然后在刺戳出来的针头上旋上小小的钢珠。

“宝贝，还好吗？”他等克利切缓过来气，在穿孔器上换了新的乳钉。

克利切有气无力地点了点头，蓝色的右眼湿漉漉的。

“哈…唔啊……！”随着另一边乳尖被穿透，克利切的腰猛然弹了一下，他无意识的张大了嘴，喉咙里泄出的呻吟里痛楚中带着一丝微不可查的愉悦。

他居然因为穿个乳环而几乎硬了。

克利切一片空白的大脑里闪过这个念头。

高热的乳头被冰凉的消毒棉球擦过，因为穿环而过度敏感的乳头已经禁不起一点刺激了，克利切瑟缩了一下，想要躲开，却被瑟维一把摁住，小心翼翼的整体消毒了一遍。

“呜……”克利切轻喘着绷紧身体忍耐到一切结束，才终于脱力地躺在了床上。

瑟维把东西都收好放回了桌子上，看克利切还是瘫在床上一动不动，无奈的叹了口气，嘴角却止不住的上扬。

这种仿佛在他身上打下了标记一般的行为。

瑟维心底泛着甜蜜的泡泡，表面上温柔的上前帮克利切拉起大敞着的衬衫，帮他把扣子一颗颗的扣上。

克利切终于攒够了力气，慢吞吞的从床上爬了起来。

这下除了下腹的不自在外，胸口也开始叫嚣着不自在。

比起小腹上只是剃光了毛发带来的过于敏感的触感来说，乳头被穿环带来的可就是实打实的刺激了。他几乎每走一步都会蹭到粗糙的衬衫衣料，因为乳环的存在而强制挺立的乳尖被摩擦得火辣辣的，涨痛之余袭上来的酥麻感让他短短几步路就感觉腿脚发软。

克利切咬牙忍住这奇异的快感。他不想让瑟维发现他像个女人一般仅仅是乳头被摩擦就能感受到快感。

客厅的大家在听到熟悉的叮咚声就知道任务已经完成了，每个人的视线都集中在了随着任务完成的提示音而同时打开的交换室的门上。

瑟维体贴的帮克利切打开门，退后了半步以一个保护者的姿态从身后护着克利切走了出来。

单薄贴身的衬衫无法掩盖住的春色让所有人都有些心神荡漾。

挺立的乳头微微突显出来，同样凸显出来的还有缀在乳头上的钢珠。客厅里一瞬间寂静无声，盯着克利切胸口的眼神几乎要化为实质在衬衫上烧出一个洞。

“看、看什么看！”克利切被盯得汗毛直立，感觉自己的衣服都要被这群如狼似虎的人扒下来，抖了一下赶紧把外套的扣子扣了起来，装作没看见众人失落的目光一般赶紧溜出了客厅。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员使用相关工具为指定人穿ru//环（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：50分。任务6将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

TBC

明日预告：  
任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：钳子）获取任意人员十片指甲。

任务B：任意人员为指定人体内塞入tiao//蛋达到gao//chao。


End file.
